disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Brave 2 Support For Merida And Her Family
How does this sound as a beginning for Brave 2 Writers?????? I think it would respect both the first film and the old days of Merida's culture, as well as let her continue to be herself. There was once a magical horse between the coasts of Scotlands and Ireland, it lived under water, this magical horse cousin was called the Kelpie. Unlike the unicorns this cousin acted carnivorous, so the two cousins were enemies but they wer both popular in Celtic stories. Merida's family had invited Young Macintosh to another celebration. Merida and Young Macintosh had see each other once. But this family of Princess Merida's was being patient and was letting her decide when to invite the young males she could marry. This was the celebration that Young Macintosh discovered he had a few of the same talents and outdoor hbbies as Princess Merida. They both liked friendly wizards and unicorns in fantasy and they both liked horseback riding and rock climbing. They were out picking thistles and picking apples before the festival started today. Merida's mom was busy forming tapestries of Kelpie and Unicorns for decoration during this festival, and her father King Fergus was reading tales of the two magical horse cousins to his triplets. This festival was going to have some sports too. But it was going to include some magic shows that Angus was going to be part of wizard stuff and circus stuff, plus a feast for the horses, and a parade with horse too. Angus was exploring the forest with some of his close wild cousins for a while then Angus was having trouble waiting for the celebration to begin so he ran out to find Merida and he saw his scary magical cousin the kelpie under the water so he searched for where Merida was bringing the princess her sword, he led her to the water then Young Macintosh heard Angus scream and heard Merida trying to tell the kelpie to back off. Angus's wild cousins heard him too so they hurried to the water but when the Kelpie poked its head out of the water they were scared and fleed. So Angus told the horse of Young Macintosh to bring another horse from Merida's castle so it could rescue them. When the triplets saw another horse going towards the forest they wondered what it was doing so they followed it until they heard Merida and Young Macintosh both shouting at the kelpie. Then the triplets went off to see the witch so they could become bear cubs again and hurry to rescue Merida, but they led the horse who was trying to leave the castle to where Merida and Young Macintosh were so it could help Angus escape the kelpie. When the Triplets returned as bear cubs they used their claws to keep the kelpie off of their sister and Young Macintosh and then quickly the same horse who saved Angus ran towards them to take them all back to the castle by helping them outrun the scary kelpie, as bravely as a unicorn would have. And when they all return they told King Fergus and Macintosh the whole story.Then the festival began. When the festival was over Young Macintosh said he liked his outing with Merida, and Merida agreed it was a great trip. They also both told her triplet brothers they were proud of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Princess Category:Pixar Characters Category:Pixar films